<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Us in Black and White (Crystal Clear on a Starlit Night) by Poketyno23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560952">I See Us in Black and White (Crystal Clear on a Starlit Night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketyno23/pseuds/Poketyno23'>Poketyno23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astronomer Louis, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketyno23/pseuds/Poketyno23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the world in black and white until you make eye contact with your soulmate. Two boys who can't sleep decide to take a night walk in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See Us in Black and White (Crystal Clear on a Starlit Night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys :) Thank you for choosing to read my story.This was of course inspired by Niall's song "Black and White". Well i hope you like and please , if you want, tell me your opinions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2 am and Harry was turning around in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He tried to lay on his stomach, on his back, fetus position, he tried to flip his pillow to the cold side, with a blanket, without a blanket...</p><p>He even resorted to drinking a glass of warm milk and counting sheep but nothing worked. He huffed as he got out of bed and walked to his closet. He got a pair of sweats and a sweater. He got dressed, got his phone and keys and walked out the front door. A night walk should tire him out.</p><p>It was a beautiful night, no clouds covering the stars and full moon's presence. Huh, full moon. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep. </p><p>He slowly made his way to the nearby park. He wishes he could see colour right now. It would make the walk so much more enjoyable. You easily got bored by the same three non-colours and their shades.</p><p>He just walked aimlessly admiring his surroundings. He decided he should sit down and admire the stars, and made his way over to a bench. He was about to sit down when he saw a silhouette laying in the grass.</p><p>
  <em>I see us in black and white</em>
</p><p>The person appeared to be sleeping. They were dressed in what seemed to be a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans while laying on a jacket. He decided to slowly approach them. They could be hurt or something, why else were they laying in the grass?</p><p>He was walking with his eyes on the person, looking for a sign that they were conscious or in pain.</p><p><em>They </em>were watching silently trough their peripheral vision, trying to understand why this person was coming towards them so slowly. Are they some kind of murderer trying to creep up to them? Should they say something to let the person know they can see them?</p><p>"Hi!" They screamed.</p><p>Harry was startled and, being the clumsy being he was, tripped and fell face first in the grass.</p><p><em>They</em> turned their head and saw the person laying on the ground. They chuckled. If they were some kind of criminal they wouldn't have been so obvious. They turned their head back to the sky, the situation wasn't important anymore.</p><p>"Oops." Harry laughed it off as he got up and brushed the grass from his sweater. Hopefully it won't leave a stain.</p><p>The stranger seemed unbothered, like this didn't just happen, so he decided to ignore it too. Now that he was closer he could see the person's features.</p><p>
  <em>Crystal clear on a starlit night</em>
</p><p>The guy looked almost the same age as Harry, dark colored hair, but light eyes that were dancing across the sky, sparkling with the reflection of the stars in them. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Harry asked.</p><p>Without even glancing at him, the guy responded.</p><p>"I'm fine, why?"</p><p>"Saw you laying on the grass motionless, thought you were sleeping or passed out."</p><p>"I wish i were sleeping. But I can't."</p><p>Harry slowly sat down next to the stranger.</p><p>"Me either. Took a walk hopping to tire myself out, but that didn't work."</p><p>"I like to say it's the full moon fault."</p><p>"That's what i thought too, actually." he laughed softly.</p><p>Harry pondered a bit, not sure what to do. He had two options.</p><p>1. He could continue his walk alone for God knows how long until he tires out. </p><p>Or</p><p>2. Stay with this guy because he seems nice and he's cute.</p><p>" Can I lay with you?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence before the man nodded and murmured a sure. Harry laid down next to him and looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful, but he never understood how people could stare at them for hours on end.</p><p>"Do you find this boring?" The man asked.</p><p>"Kinda. I've never understood why people like to gaze at the stars for so long."</p><p>"Tell me, do you know any constellations?"</p><p>Harry stayed quiet and thought for a few moment. I mean, he knew the small and the big dipper, everyone knew them. He heard of Orion, Ursa major and all the zodiac one's, but to be fair, if you asked him to show them to you, he wouldn't even know where to start.</p><p>"A few." Harry looked at the man, but he was still looking up at the sky. He chuckled at the statement and shook his head softly. Harry never heard something as beautiful as this persons laugh.</p><p>"You know, most people that say they don't like to gaze at the stars are the one's that don't have the knowledge to actually enjoy it."</p><p>Harry returned his eyes to the sky. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before the man spoke up.</p><p>"Would you like me to show you how mesmerizing stars can be?" </p><p>Harry agreed, it was gonna be fun to learn something interesting.</p><p>They spent the next hour searching, identifying and admiring all the different constellations.</p><p>A few minutes after the man stopped talking, Harry broke the silence.</p><p>"Wow, you know a lot about astronomy. Thanks for showing me, they truly are wonderful."</p><p>"I mean I would be fired if I didn't fill in my job as an astronomer. And you're welcome." The guy chuckled.</p><p>"That's so cool though, I bet you never get bored."</p><p>"Indeed, it's kinda fun."</p><p>They were beginning to get tired, but neither of them wanted to leave. They were still starring at the sky.</p><p>"Harry" he turned his head to look at the stranger.</p><p>"Hm?" the guy responded,caught again in the spell of the stars.</p><p>"My name. I'm Harry."</p><p>"Louis" He answered before turning his head to look at Harry too.</p><p>
  <em>In all your gorgeous colours</em>
</p><p>The burst of colour would've gone unnoticed if it weren't for Louis' eyes that suddenly lit up more than the shade of gray they had been before.</p><p>His eyes widened and saw as Louis' did the same.</p><p>"You- You see this too right?" Louis asked quietly</p><p>"I do. Holy shit this is awesome!" He broke their gaze, sitting up to look around. Louis did the same, both of them admiring his surroundings.</p><p>He wished he knew the name of each colour. Wait, he has his phone. Without even thinking about it, he turns to Louis.</p><p>"Do you want to discover the colours together?"</p><p>Louis nods and comes closer.</p><p>"Yes, Please. I really wanna know what your eyes colour is cause it might just be my favourite."</p><p>Harry blushes and smiles brightly. </p><p>"Oh my god are you blushing? The contrast between your skin and the blush is so high!" Louis doesn't even think when he touches Harry cheek with his hand, inspecting it fascinated. Harry's face gets even more colorful. </p><p>Louis seemed to realize what he did and snapped his hand back as if he burned himself.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry. This colour thing is really incredible and magnificent,"</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry. It was nice, you're hand is really warm for a night so chilly."</p><p>"You'll come to know that i'm pretty much a human heating pad!"</p><p>"Oh will I?" Harry smirked at Louis.</p><p>"I-I mean if you'll want to see me more." He responded flustered.</p><p>"I don't see why not, I quite like you already mister."</p><p>"No, please don't call me mister, I'm not that old" he scrunched his nose. Harry found that really adorable.</p><p>"Come on, let's find out what these colours are called."</p><p>They cuddled close to each other to keep the night's coldness away.</p><p>They finished inspecting and awing by dawn, when they decided that they should go home and at least get a few hours of sleep.</p><p>"Thank you, Louis. You transformed a sleepless night into the best one of my life."</p><p>"Really? Well I'm your soulmate, I would've been pretty angry with you if it wasn't." Louis grinned at him.</p><p>Harry smiled and threw his arms around Louis. The man hugged back, snuggling his nose in the other's neck.</p><p>They broke apart with a promise of seeing each other soon and both left with their heart feeling whole.</p><p>Who would've thought that a night walk would bring them to their soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it to the end :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. I hope the English was okay, it's not my first language so i expect the grammar to be bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>